


how much can you take (how much do you want)

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Return of the King, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, another scripture for the winded and weary, but safe, don't read this for the plot, jongdae is an absurdly handsome piece of shit, read it for So Much Sex, someone said fuck me dirty in your car kim jongdae and i am weak, the gospel as told by daestruct, this is a letter for lois lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: Sunyoung is a nervous wreck for two reasons. First, she's bringing her boyfriend home to meet her parents. Second, said boyfriend is an absurdly handsome piece of shit with a very unwholesome agenda for the night.Or, the one where Bianca had a fantasy and I made it a (written) reality.





	how much can you take (how much do you want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldwillow_brook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwillow_brook/gifts).

> Thank you to my usual assistant, Bianca, for her lovely prompt that she didn't know she was prompting.
> 
> Thank you so Noelle for replacing Bianca and making sure I know socks and cocks are different. 
> 
> Lastly, if you do not like het fic, do us both a favor, and click the exit button now.
> 
> Happy, uh.... reading.

Butterflies are really a double-edged sword, Sunyoung thinks, standing in front of her parents’ front door with butterflies all aflutter in her stomach. She kind of feels like throwing up, but that would do absolutely nothing but aggravate her nervousness. 

“Hey,” speaks right next to her, and Sunyoung nearly jumps a foot off the ground. Despite him being the honored guest of the night, Sunyoung had almost forgotten Jongdae’s presence in the terror-nerves that come with introducing the boyfriend to the parents. Jongdae takes her hand and slips his fingers between hers, squeezing in a manner that should be comforting, but instead has Sunyoung feeling about ready to jitter out of her skin. “Nervous?”

“No,” Sunyoung answers. She tries to work a smile onto her face, but what she gets instead is a clearly nervous giggle.

Jongdae laughs, clear and bright. “I’m the one who should be nervous,” he says. “Not you.”

“Yeah, well,” Sunyoung starts, turning to glare at her boyfriend. “It’s me. So shut up.”

Jongdae laughs again, lifts Sunyoung’s hand tangled with his to his mouth and kisses her knuckles. “Breathe,” he reminds her. “And smile.” Then, he rings the doorbell. 

“Coming!” Sunyoung hears her mother shout from inside. “Honey, get the bread out of the oven, please!” The door swings wide open, and Sunyoung’s mother does her best to blind them with a wide smile. The smell of homemade tomato basil sauce wafts out of the house, and Sunyoung almost rolls her eyes. Shouldn’t her Korean parents be making Korean food for her Korean boyfriend? What the heck.

“Hey, Mom,” Sunyoung manages to get out without spitting up any of the butterflies now swirling around in her throat.

“Hello, Mrs. Park,” Jongdae follows immediately. He lets go of Sunyoung’s hand to offer his own to her mother.

"How formal," she teases, accepting his handshake in order to pull him into the house and give him a hug. Jongdae, Sunyoung's serial hugger boyfriend, hugs her mother back tightly. 

"You're ruining our chances to intimidate him," Sunyoung's dad says by way of greeting, walking into the foyer. Sunyoung's stomach is too busy trying to decide to calm down or act up again with the butterflies, distracting her from her parents' completely good humor. 

"Oh, please," Sunyoung's mom retorts in Jongdae's defense already. "He's dating our daughter!"

"Mom!" Sunyoung protests, but Jongdae is laughing, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"I like your mom," Jongdae whispers to her, and then he's straightening up again to face Sunyoung's father. 

"How are you, Mr. Park?" Jongdae greets. Sunyoung's father isn't really any taller than Jongdae, but he does somehow manage to stare him down. For the first time, his shoulders stiffen, and Sunyoung wonders if her parents can see Jongdae's nerves. Her hands shake instead.

"Hm," Sunyoung's father murmurs. "I see." 

Oh, god. Sunyoung is going to throw up. 

"Dad," she starts. Sunyoung's mom bursts out laughing.

"Honey, come on. You're scaring the children." She swats her husband's shoulder, and he laughs too. Jongdae's shoulders still haven't quite relaxed, but his smile is still out in full force.

"Nice to meet you, Jongdae," Sunyoung's father says, holding out his hand finally. Jongdae's clasps it, giving a firm shake and a slight bow to Sunyoung's father. "My wife made too much food as usual. I'm glad you're here to help us."

Sunyoung thinks of how much Jongdae eats and wonders if, despite her mother's penchant for overpreparing, there really is enough food.

"Are you going to say 'hi' to your old man, or no?" Sunyoung's dad's voice grabs her attention, and she can't help the big smile on her face.

"Hi, Dad," she greets and lets him sweep her up in a big hug. His familiar aftershave is comforting enough to calm her nerves about bringing her boyfriend to meet her parents officially.

"Have you been doing well, kid?" her dad asks, kissing the side of her head. 

"I'm great," she assures, and her dad seems pleased with that, ushering them into the kitchen. Sunyoung reaches back for Jongdae's hand, thinking that there really wasn't any reason for her to have been so nervous. Her parents have always told her that they're happy as long as she's happy, and Jongdae, well… Jongdae makes her happy. 

Besides, she's pretty sure her mom is just gunning for her to hurry up and get married at this point. She could romance a cactus at this point; that's probably legal in California. 

"Anything I can help you with, Mrs. Park?" Jongdae offers, and Sunyoung's mother's flustered laugh is a great sign that she's about to be completely ensnared by Jongdae's charm. Sunyoung rolls her eyes- relatable. 

"No, no, please, sit," she says. Sunyoung heads to the kitchen to grab the salad bowl anyway, and Jongdae follows her dutifully. He grabs the bowls of spaghetti and red sauce, leaving Sunyoung's mom to carry the bread. They set the spread out, garlic and old bay warm and welcoming. 

Jongae pulls out Sunyoung's chair for her, and Sunyoung can tell her father is already a lot more pleased with this boyfriend than any of the previous. Granted, this time, she’s bringing home someone she’s serious about, someone she can actually see a future with.

The second Sunyoung's mother has got wine in each of their glasses, Sunyoung’s father opens fire with the questions.

“So, Jongdae,” he starts. “Tell us. What do you do?”

Jongdae sets down his wine glass and gives Sunyoung the sweetest smile. Sunyoung can see the teasing edge to it, and she rolls her eyes. “I figured Sunyoung would have talked more about me,” he says with a pout. Sunyoung takes another bite of spaghetti and ignores him. 

“I’m a CPA for Westside,” he answers, a little smug. Sunyoung knocks his knee with hers. As her mother had always warned her, boys will always be boys.

“An accountant,” Sunyoung’s mother murmurs. Her father nods his head, and Sunyoung really doesn’t know how to take that. Are they impressed? Disinterested? Why are parents weird. At the end of the day, Sunyoung's parents aren't the one making the choices about who she's dating. She gets they want her to be comfortable, but she's had the big 3-0 birthday. Do her parents really have to embarrass her like this? 

“How much do you make?” Sunyoung's father asks.

"Honey!" Sunyoung's mother shouts. "You can't ask that!"

"I can!" Sunyoung's father thunders back. He spears a meatball on his fork. "He just doesn't have to answer." He levels Jongdae with a glare that is clearly intended to tell Jongdae to answer if he knows what's good for him.

Jongdae laughs goodnaturedly. "Enough, Mr. Park. Cross my heart."

"Omygod, don't entertain him anymore," Sunyoung says, pushing her salad around her plate. Jongdae's hand finds her knee and squeezes. 

"Fire away, Mr. Park," Jongdae offers, and Sunyoung considers face-planting in the tomato basil sauce. "I'm an open book."

Sunyoung's mother looks very tempted to also put her face in the nearest food bowl. Both of them compromise by taking gulps of wine. Jongdae squeezes her knee again, fingers tapping on the skin just above her knee. 

Sunyoung takes another sip of wine and forces herself to eat as Jongdae entertains her parents with tales of his childhood and college years from a decade past. He talks about Sunyoung like she's the best thing ever, and Sunyoung could be blushing from wine or Jongdae's sweet talk.

Maybe his hand now settled a little more firmly over the top of her thigh.

Dinner progresses, and true to form, Jongdae eats more than any person of his height and weight has any business eating. Her mother is thrilled, and her father is clearly also enamoured. Sunyoung, despite answering questions when prompted feels vaguely like she's experiencing this dinner from a sort of outsider's angle. 

It's Jongdae's hand on her thigh, fingers tapping along to the tune only he can hear. Sunyoung does her best to hold still, but when Jongdae gets up to help her mother clears the plates and bring out dessert, she has to adjust in her seat, sitting up.

She doesn't know how her father doesn’t notice the wince on her face from the damp feeling of her underwear. She sends Jongdae a text when she hears his bright laugh from the kitchen.

_I will kill you._

Jongdae's laugh only gets louder, walking out of the kitchen with two plates of tiramisu. Sunyoung's mother has the other two.

"Coffee, little love?" Sunyoung's mom asks her.

"I'll get it for her," Jongdae offers. "Can you I get one for you?"

"Decaf, dear," is the response, and Jongdae sets a plate of tiramisu in front of Sunyoung, leans over to kiss her head, and heads off to the kitchen for coffee. Wow, Sunyoung is in love with him, but also wow is he playing a dangerous game right now. 

Dessert turns into Sunyoung's parents telling the story of how they met followed by stories of Sunyoung as a child. The butterflies are gone, but actual mortification has taken its place. Jongdae has only taken advantage of the comfortable mood to slide his chair closer to Sunyoung's, offering her the rest of his wine.

"You love wine," she whispers under her father talking about some of Sunyoung's first shows at the local theatre. 

"Love you more though," he whispers back with a wink. His hand finds her thigh again, but this time, he's not shy about where he puts it, fingers right at the hem of her skirt. 

Sunyoung is going to die. Jongdae's eyes flick towards the rest of his wine in her glass. 

She only hesitates a second longer. "Love you too," she mutters and throws it back.

Sunyoung's mom starts retelling the time teenage-Sunyoung was convinced she wanted to be a playboy bunny. Sunyoung is unphased by this one; Jongdae and her met at a costume party where she was actually dressed as a playboy bunny. 

Jongdae murmurs a little hum like he's listening, but his fingers have slipped under the hem of Sunyoung's skirt, drawing little patterns on her skin. Sunyoung grabs her phone from her pocket and types out a message, flashing the phone screen for Jongdae to see. 

_What are you doing?_ She bares her teeth at him, and Jongdae just does what he always does - smiles. He gives the slightest shake of his head, but he does ease off with his hand, leaving his palm warm against her leg. 

It doesn't really help; the damage is already done. A steady buzz sits low in Sunyoung's body, the kind she normally gets about halfway through a movie, snuggled on Jongdae's couch at his place, his thumb hooked in the waistband of her sweatpants. 

"Sunyoung, you've been quiet," Sunyoung's mother says, and Sunyoung nearly breaks her neck turning her attention from glaring at her boyfriend to meet her mother's gaze. 

"The usual meet the parents nerves, I guess," she says. "For some reason, I think I was more nervous than the one meeting the parents."

"Probably so," her father agrees. 

Sunyoung scowls at him, and her father grins back. At least, despite the presence of a boy Sunyoung really likes hasn't changed her parents treatment of her. They still want to embarrass her, and she stills wants to pretend it's not working. 

She would also like to pretend Jongdae's little game of hand-to-thigh hasn't left her with uncomfortably wet underwear, but some realities are a little hard to pretend away. 

The clock ticks on, the conversation growing slower as her parents tire. Jongdae and Sunyoung get up to wash the dishes, all but forcing her parents to stay seated and relaxed. Getting up to head to the kitchen is an uncomfortable game of trying to subtly check that she doesn't have a wet spot on the back of her jeans skirt despite knowing that's actually not really possible. 

Jongdae crowds her against the sink as she checks the water temperature. "Why were you so nervous?" he asks, digging his chin in her shoulder. It would be a cute sort of innocent hug if he hadn't decided to press himself fully against her back. Sunyoung shrugs and flicks water in Jongdae's face. He jerks back, whining. Sunyoung points at the drawer of dish towels. 

"Dry," she says instead of answering. There was no reason for her to be nervous, and both of them know it. Jongdae is nothing if not a crowd pleaser, and Sunyoung's parents have already been through her sister's wedding. 

Again, romancing the cactus is always an option if Jongdae doesn't work out.

She'll be damned if she lets that happen, though.

When they finish the dishes, Jongdae takes his opportunity to smack a wet kiss against Sunyoung's cheek, and she shoves him away, hurrying out into the dining room.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom," she says. She leans down to hug her father. "Thanks for being mostly nice to him, Dad."

"You can bring him around again, I suppose," her father replies, winking at Jongdae. Jongdae shows him a thumbs up. Sunyoung and her mother both roll their eyes. 

"Boys," Sunyoung's mother says, actually getting up to give Sunyoung a proper hug. She gives Jongdae a big bear hug afterwards, and well, it's good to know her suffering with butterflies was completely unfounded.

"Everything was delicious," Jongdae tells her. "I'll definitely come eat here again." Sunyoung's mom, charmed, pats his shoulder, telling him how much it would be her pleasure to feed him again.

Jongdae shakes Sunyoung's father's hand and goes willingly when her dad drags him into a hug too. 

"It was really great to meet you both," he says, and then gives another slight bow before he reaches out to tuck Sunyoung under his arm. She goes, too busy waving and saying goodbye to her parents to remember that Jongdae deserves to be incarcerated for his behavior under her parents' dinner table. 

Oh god. What if her parents _know._ Unlikely. But still. What if.

The door shuts behind them, and the sound of the lock clicking reminds Sunyoung that Jongdae is an absurdly handsome piece of shit. She shoves her way out from under Jongdae's arm and knocks him back against the wall at the landing of the stairs. 

"I'm actually about to murder you," she hisses as they turn into the stairwell, putting a whole step of space between them. Jongdae looks at her, calculating, and she raises a fist in jest. Mostly. 

Jongdae grabs her arms and pulls her in, twists them around and cages her body back against the wall, kissing her hard. 

"Okay," he says, hands gentle on either side of her face. "Not ideal, but okay." Sunyoung rolls her eyes, about to try a half-hearted escape, but Jongdae kisses her again. Sunyoung falls into it so, so easily. Too easily. He's a good kisser; she can't be blamed. 

"You're infuriating," she says when he draws back, but her hands are fisted in his white sweater, miraculously free of spaghetti sauce. Jongdae settles an arm around her waist again, hand trailing down the back of her skirt. He tugs on the hem as if to remind her what he started during dessert, watching her face. 

She knows the expression on his face right now. It’s want, and there’s something about knowing he wants her that sets Sunyoung’s body on fire.

"Manner hands," she warns. "Or you lose them."

Jongdae pouts, but it's a cross between a pout and a smirk. He looks sinful, and maybe Sunyoung didn't need to finish his wine because she's being taken in too easily in her parents' apartment complex.

Jongdae returns his grip to her hand, lifting it to his lips. His lips are warm against her skin, and he nips gently at a knuckle. "Would that be my loss or yours?" he quips with a greasy wink. Sunyoung is going to throw him down the stairs. 

She doesn't get the chance, Jongdae slipping his fingers between hers and leading her down the stairs to the parking lot. They walk out of the complex towards guest parking silently. Sunyoung ends up back under Jongdae's arm the second she shivers in the night air. It's not really cold yet, but the warmth of eating with her parents is wearing off in the face of the night breeze. Jongdae's rubs his hand up and down on her arm, and she leans her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

A glance up shows the smirk on Jongdae's face has transformed into a smug smile. That warms Sunyoung too, that he's so proud of himself for being her boyfriend. It makes her feel young and in love instead of past 30 and in love. 

Jongdae is so damn good-looking she's not sure there's a difference, but this Jongdae, the older, mature one, is definitely the best version of him to bring home to her parents. 

"So," Sunyoung hedges, "my parents?"

"Not about to scare me away anytime soon," Jongdae answers. "You don't have to worry about that." Sunyoung curls her fingers in his sweater anyway, white cashmere soft against her fingers. The shift of skin and muscle under her hold makes her flatten her hand against his side, and Jongdae's hand finds it way back to her side. 

"Wasn't worried," she tries to defend, but Jongdae taps his finger against the waistband of her skirt, and her protest turns into a gasp. 

"Sure," Jongdae says, voice low. "I believe you." They walk up to his car, Sunyoung still trying to formulate a response, while Jongdae leads her around to the passenger side. She expects him to open the door for her like he usually does; she doesn't expect him to shove her back against the passenger door and kiss her deep and filthy like he does when he's planning to spend hours naked with her.

Really, she should have seen it coming from Jongdae's behavior all night, but Sunyoung is occasionally prone to bouts of loss of common sense caused entirely by her own boyfriend.

The leftover sugar and cocoa from the tiramisu gets Sunyoung to lick into Jongdae's mouth first, and he groans, pressing against her. The car is chilly through her sweater, but Jongdae's hands slipped under the fabric are warm against her skin. She shifts, unsure if she wants his hands higher or lower, and Jongdae takes the opportunity to slip his thigh between her legs, fabric of his jeans rough against her thighs. 

Sunyoung drops her weight a little, letting Jongdae hold her propped up as he kisses her. His thumbs drag along the underwire of her bra, only enough pressure to tease, and she's already wet, but the rush of warmth between her legs is teetering into dangerous territory the deeper Jongdae kisses her. He sucks her bottom lip and fucks his tongue into her mouth, and Sunyoung really isn't against feeling him do that inside her. She grinds forward the slightest bit on Jongdaes' leg, needing just a bit of pressure to clear the haze settling over her. 

"Jongdae," Sunyoung gasps out when Jongdae leaves her mouth to kiss along her jaw. "God, stop, we- we're outside-?" It comes out like a question. Jongdae sucks at her pulsepoint, and Sunyoung really needs to be a little more concerned about the fact that the people in the apartments looking out at the parking lot can see them… Jongdae is distracting. 

"Jongdae," she tries again, breathless.

"Hm?" he murmurs, not really listening. He presses his hips forward just slightly, and Sunyoung's mouth goes a little slack, the motion making exactly the kind of mood Jongdae is in abundantly clear. She's able to feel the heat and desire between them, the air filled with it.

"Take me home?" she asks, because suddenly his apartment is the only place she wants to be, his clothes and hers left carelessly on the floor. 

"Yeah," Jongdae breathes. "Yeah, let's do that." He kisses her again, one hand slipping under her skirt to grip her ass, and Sunyoung arches, needing more than she's going to allow in a parking lot. Still, she whimpers against his mouth, clutching the front of his sweater and leaning up to kiss him harder. 

"Home," she urges, whispering against his mouth. "Come on."

Jongdae lets her go, and Sunyoung feels cold without him crowding her space, hands on her skin, warmth seeping through her clothes. He opens the door for her, eyes bright, a little blown.

"My lady," he teases, gesturing for her to get in, but his voice is low. Sunyoung's underwear are really about to be serious collateral. 

"Shut up and drive," she orders, settling into the passenger seat. Jongdae laughs, leaning in to kiss her again, stealing her breath. He bites her bottom lip gently and straightens, closing the car door. For one short moment, Sunyoung is alone with the sound of her own breathing. Her heart is racing, and she can't find a way to sit that doesn't remind her of her own desire.

The driver's side door opens, and the anticipation, the static, surrounds her again. 

Jongdae starts the car. 

"I think your parents like me," he says conversationally as he pulls out. "It's too bad your sister couldn't come, actually."

Sunyoung breathes evenly through her nose, trying to calm herself. She sits with her legs crossed, left over the right.

"I think mom is just glad you didn't leave her any leftovers to put away," Sunyoung tells him. Jongdae grabs for her hand, squeezing it. Sunyoung tangles their fingers.

"Even helped with the dishes," Jongdae reminds her.

"Suck up," Sunyoung confirms. Jongdae just laughs, letting go of her hand to change the music to a slow R&B track just before he turns into the acceleration lane, speeding off down the highway towards his own exit forty-five minutes away but still a whole four miles earlier than Sunyoung's. 

Sunyoung looks at Jongdae's face in the passing streetlights, watching him as he watches the road. She leans on the center console, resting her chin in her hand. 

"What?" Jongdae asks her, catching her looking. He doesn't look at her, but he's got a happy upturned smirk on his face. How did she manage to get such a hot boyfriend anyway?

"Nothing," she denies, but an idea clicks in her head. "Just looking," she adds. Her hand lands on Jongdae's leg, and the muscle in his thigh tenses. Sunyoung's bites her bottom lip to dampen her own smirk. 

Jongdae doesn't say anything, but he's not smirking anymore. He's got both hands on the steering wheel, staring resolutely ahead. Sunyoung taps her fingers along the inseam of his slacks.

"I'm glad you came for dinner," she says. "I'm also really grateful you didn't choose to share embarrassing stories about me with my parents."

"They were doing enough of that on their own," Jongdae says, voice stiff. "You were really nervous already, anyway. It was cute."

Sunyoung hums, dragging her hand up his thigh, fingers still tapping in rhythm with the music on the car stereo. Jongdae clears his throat. "So that's why you jumped me in the stairwell?"

"That's just because I love you," Jongdae tells her, still staring straight ahead. Sunyoung's heart about bursts out of her chest, and she squeezes his thigh in what should be gratitude but instead gets Jongdae to shift in his seat, back straight. 

"You sweet talker you," Sunyoung coos. She can feel the hem of his briefs through his pants, can see Jongdae's grip on the steering wheel tightens. 

"Yeah," Jongdae manages to say, and Sunyoung feels bolder, settling her hand right where his leg meets his pelvis. A low noise escapes Jongdae, and Sunyoung can't hide her grin anymore as she drags her hand across the front of his pants. The car lurches forward a little, Jongdae swearing under his breath. Sunyoung does it again, open palm over his zipper.

"I'm going to crash this car, woman," Jongdae mutters. There's a gruff edge to his voice, and Sunyoung is thrilled. 

"No, you're not," she scoffs. "You haven't even got 50 thousand miles on it yet." She presses her hand down just a little bit, a little pressure, and Jongdae whines. The engine hums as he presses on the accelerator, trying to lift his hips into her touch.

"Sunyoung," he breathes. Sunyoung looks up at the road signs, checking the exit numbers. There's an empty lot in two exits, but she holds her tongue, unsure if she should suggest it. Jongdae is hard under her hand, and she slides her thumb along his zipper, tugging teasingly at the fabric. They're still a half hour from his place. 

"Fuck," Jongdae murmurs. "I'm gonna pull this car over if you don't stop."

Sunyoung doesn't even blink. "I dare you," she says. She can see the tension in Jongdae's shoulders, and she takes his right hand in hers, keeping her left firmly settled high on his thigh, fingers rubbing over his cock through his pants with every bump in the road. She sets his hand on her own leg, and encourages him to slide his palm higher and underneath her skirt.

The side of his hand rubs up against the front of her underwear, and Sunyoung's breath catches.

"Sunyoung," Jongdae says again, turning his hand over to circle his index finger against the hood of her clit through the cotton. Sunyoung traps his hand there with a hand on his wrist. She's too worked up for his teasing.

"Weren't you going to pull the car over?" she asks sweetly. Jongdae turns his head to check the right lane and then floors it to the next exit, getting in the left turn lane leading towards the abandoned lot.

"We're less than a half hour away," he says. "You couldn't wait?"

"Couldn't you?" Sunyoung challenges. Jongdae retaliates by nudging her underwear aside and slipping a finger into her. Sunyoung grits her teeth to swallow her gasp, legs falling open.

"God, baby, you're wet," Jongdae marvels, and Sunyoung likes that, likes that he considers her something to be marveled at.

"And whose fault is that?" she returns, meaning to sass him but stroking his ego instead. He curls his finger, pressing against her g-spot. 

"I'll happily take the blame for that anyday," Jongdae declares, easing up to a red light. He turns to look at Sunyoung, glancing from her face to his hand between her legs. "God," he chokes. Sunyoung wants to kiss him. 

The light changes to green, and Jongdae takes off a little too fast, going 50 in a 35 until he hits the brakes and turns harshly onto a gravel drive at the abandoned lot. Sunyoung grips his leg and his wrist to keep from getting jostled with his suddenly manic driving. 

"Unnecessary," she comments on his driving. Jongdae cracks the front windows and shuts off the car.

"Au contraire, mon amour," Jongdae argues. He leans across the console, and Sunyoung leans up to meet him. He moans almost immediately against her mouth, and she tugs at his waistband.

"Couldn't get my hands on you fast enough," Jongdae murmurs, slipping a second finger into her. The angle is awkward, but it doesn't matter. Sunyoung really doesn't give a fuck right now. She slides a little lower in her seat to give herself more leverage to lift her hips. She rests one knee against the door, trying to get Jongdae's fingers a little deeper. 

God, she wants him inside her.

Jongdae's hand is on the back of her neck, holding her up to kiss her. His mouth is open, hot, licking into her mouth with a wicked tongue, and Sunyoung just lets him do as he pleases, trying to get his pants open with one hand.

She's not doing a great job of that, mostly brushing her hand over Jongdae's hard-on repeatedly as he shifts to kiss her deeper and get a better angle for his hand trying to finger her. Cars weren't designed for sex, but this isn't the first time they've had sex in a less-than-ideal place. She can work with this. At least it's private.

Sunyoung shoves him away. Jongdae falls back into the driver's seat with a sort of stunned expression.

"What-?" he starts. Sunyoung searches on the right side of the seat for the little levers to adjust the seat, pushing it all the way back and leaning the backrest back as far as it goes. Jongdae watches her with unconcealed desire, and Sunyoung think she's looking back at him with an expression that mirrors his. 

She opens the passenger side door.

"Where are you going?" Jongdae asks, voice low, too smooth, a tad desperate. Sunyoung steps out of the car and shivers, not bothering to adjust her skirt. There's no one around to see them, only the light pollution keeping the area from being completely dark. 

She points at the passenger seat. "Get over here. Now," she orders. "Pants open."

Jongdae blinks once, and then a slow grin of understanding crosses his face. "Yes, ma'am," he drawls, crawling unceremoniously over the center console to clamber into the passenger seat. He stretches out, working his pants open and shoving his sweater up to his ribs. Sunyoung cocks her hip, arms crossed as she watches him work his pants down his hips, leaving them pushed down to about mid-thigh.

His cock springs free of his briefs, laying up proud on his stomach, a bit of precome on his happy trail. Sunyoung bites her bottom lip.

“You’re slow,” she tells him, leaning back into the car, carefully seating herself in Jongdae’s lap, rolling her hips down to press herself right over his cock. Jongdae’s groan rings in her ears, body reacting. She reaches back to shut the door on them, and in the quiet of the car, the moment is thick with desire.

“I’m trying to appreciate the moment,” Jongdae argues, but it’s extremely shaky, his hands already gripped tightly at her hips, pushing her skirt up her hips to her waist. Sunyoung reaches down and pushes her underwear to the side. It’s not the sexiest or the most comfortable choice, but this is a car, and comforts can be pushed aside in the face of desire. 

Sunyoung lowers her hips again, slowly pressing forward, the hood of her clit against the underside of Jongdae's cock. She wiggles a little, and Jongdae's hands slide up her sides and back down, watching her. She leaves a trail of wet on Jongdae's skin, slicking him up. 

"Sunyoung, baby," Jongdae murmurs. She leans in and kisses him, one hand on the side of his face, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone. He turns his head and nips softly at her wrist.

"Help me out?" she asks against his lips, more breath than voice. Jongdae drags his fingers up the inside of her thigh to her center, slipping his fingers into her and flicking his thumb over her clit. Sunyoung gasps, feels her muscles flutter around his fingers. He kisses her again.

"Ready?" he asks, and Sunyoung doesn't bother to respond, looking down to see him cover himself in her wetness and hold his cock up for her. She inches forward, balancing herself with a hand on his shoulder, and sinks down, letting him fill her, feeling him inside her. She meets his eyes, fully seated in his lap.

They both sigh in relief, in want, in need. 

"Move with me," Sunyoung encourages, lifting her hips, rocking down. Jongdae's hands shift under her butt, helping her lift up. His thighs flex, feet planted on the floor of the car, raising up as she drops down. She kind of feels like a teenager, fucking her boyfriend in the car, but this is a much nicer car than any high school or college boyfriend would have owned, and the quality of man much nicer too.

Jongdae drops down in the passenger seat, pulling Sunyoung down to grind deep against him. He presses his thumb up against her clit, hand curved over her hip bone. His free hand slips under her sweater, and Sunyoung can feel the fabric of her bralette rubbing against her nipples. 

"Take this off," Jongdae urges, tugging on her sweater. Sunyoung nods, leaning in to kiss him as she continues to bounce in his lap. It's a terrible kiss, not quite coordinated, but it doesn't matter. She draws back to yank her sweater over her head, and her elbow knocks painfully against the window.

"Ow," she mutters, tossing her sweater into the backseat. She stills, and Jongdae tugs at her bralette too.

"Off," he whines, already trying to pull it off of her. Sunyoung bends forward, sitting with Jongdae inside her, able to just feel him, and she lets out a long sigh at how good he feels. Jongdae eases her bralette over her head and tosses it behind him. 

For a long moment, he just stares at her, eyes raking over her form, and then he leans in to kiss across the top of her chest, hands cupping her breasts. He rolls her nipples between his fingers, and Sunyoung lets her head fall back, moaning.

The windows of the car are slightly fogged.

"God," Sunyoung manages, rolling her hips again. Jongdae lets out a moan of his own in agreement, and Sunyoung returns to her earlier pace, riding Jongdae hard, head bent to kiss along his neck. She traces out the line of his jaw and buries her face in his shoulder as she pants, so close.

"Oh, god," Jongdae breathes, voice low and close to her ear. Sunyoung thinks she could maybe come like this, Jongdae's voice in her ear and his thumb pressed over her clit. She clenches around him, and Jongdae's head falls back against the headrest. He buries one hand in her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm gonna come," he tells her, very seriously, and Sunyoung drops down fully, rolling her hips with Jongdae as deep as she can get him.

"Yeah?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. She kisses the corner of his jaw and squeezes around him.

"Ah-" is all Jongdae manages before his hips jerk up, and Sunyoung can feel him coming inside her, riding it out underneath her. He squeezes his eyes shut, and Sunyoung uses his body, the way she can feel him coming, the sound of his pleased voice, to get herself off, knocking his hand out of the way to rub her fingers quick over her clit.

"Fuck," she gasps, and she has to grab for Jongdae's hand to center herself as her orgasm courses through her. She falls forward, breathing hard against Jongdae's neck, rocking her hips minutely just to keep the feeling going. "Omygod," she breathes. 

"Come here," Jongdae says, tugging slightly at her hair. Sunyoung adjusts to kiss him, burying her hands in his hair. They stay like that, just kissing, breathing through their noses as they attempt to catch their breaths. Sunyoung's knee aches from where it's been awkwardly pressed into the seatbelt buckle. 

"Okay," Sunyoung murmurs. "Wow, okay."

"Good wow?" Jongdae questions, even if his smug, still blissed-out expression says he already knows. 

"Wow, I can't believe I just fucked you in your car kind of wow," Sunyoung amends. "I feel dirty." She means that in the best way possible. 

"Well, lady," Jongdae says, and his hands find her ass again and squeeze. It's the kind of thing that makes her feel fond, that despite having all of her, he still wants more. "Are you driving home or am I?"

"I think my right leg is too cramped up to even get up," Sunyoung laughs. Jongdae taps his fingers on her legs. 

"I'm going to open the door," he warns her. "You can just stay here. I'll get out." Sunyoung nods her head.

"I love when you're a gentleman," she tells him very seriously. Jongdae kisses her left breast and then her forehead and opens the door. Sunyoung has to stop herself from pouting that he doesn't kiss her lips again too.

It takes a little awkward maneuvering, Sunyoung rising up to let Jongdae slip out of her and raising her leg for him to get out of the car. She adjusts her underwear and grimaces, the fabric uncomfortably wet. Jongdae stands up, pulling up his pants and tucking himself back in with a grimace of his own, his dick still a little stiff. Sunyoung crinkles her nose. That doesn't look comfortable. She forces herself to adjust her skirt, settling into the passenger seat and grabbing her sweater from the backseat. The corded material feels weird against her still-sensitive nipples, but she really can't be bothered to look for her bralette. She's pretty sure the thing is a little ripped anyway. 

Jongdae opens the driver side door and gets in. Sunyoung grabs for his hand immediately.

"Home?" he asks, foot on the break, using their linked fingers to press the start button. The engine purrs to life. 

"Home," Sunyoung agrees, even if home in this case is not her home but his. Not theirs yet, but maybe. In the future. She has to let go of Jongdae's hand to let him reverse and drive the car back up to the road. This time, he does go the speed limit, and he doesn't floor it out onto the highway, accelerating normally. 

There's no rush anymore, but Sunyoung does really want out of these underwear and to shower. Jongdae holds her hands the whole way, thumb running over her knuckles. It’s sweet and soft, but Sunyoung knows exactly what that thumb was just doing only minutes ago. It doesn’t make her want to pull her hand away. 

She does, however, giggle. “I can’t believe we just did that,” she laughs. “Like teenagers.”

Jongdae glances over at her to roll his eyes. “Not like teenagers. We were more coordinated than that.”

Sunyoung snorts. “Tell that to my elbow bruise.”

“Okay,” Jongdae amends. “_I_ was more coordinated than that.” Sunyoung lets go of his hand to punch his shoulder. Jongdae pretends to keel over. “Abuse!” he screeches. “Abuse! I want a divorce.”

“Idiot,” Sunyoung tells him, linking their fingers again. “Have to be married for that.”

Jongdae hums at that, and Sunyoung is grateful he can’t see her duck her head to hide her blush. It sounds like he’s thinking about it, and she likes that. Wants him to be thinking about it. 

“Don’t think I don’t think about that,” Jongdae says. Sunyoung’s heart thuds, and she tenses, nerves jittering again. Jongdae chuckles, lifting her hand to his lips. He’s always doing that, but it grounds her, keeps her imagination from running away from her. 

Sunyoung stretches out her legs as much as she can in the car. “I can’t wait to shower,” she says. “I can feel everything.” She frowns, making a general expression of disgust. Jongdae laughs at her.

“Yeah, you’re disgusting,” he agrees. He shakes his head and tsks, pretending to sniff her. “Gross.”

“I hate you,” Sunyoung tells him, scowling out the window, but Jongdae just kisses her knuckles again.

“Love you too, babe.” 

They sit quietly for the rest of the ride, Sunyoung scrolling through her phone and Jongdae humming along to whatever song comes on regardless of whether or not he actually knows it. He keeps time with his thumb on the back of Sunyoung’s hand, and she’s nearly dozed off when he pulls the car into his parking spot.

“Hey,” Jongdae murmurs, shutting off the engine. “We’re here.”

“I can see that,” Sunyoung sniffs, working herself back into awake mode. She’s not actually tired, just relaxed. She stretches her arms out, knocking her forearm against Jongdae's chest. He pokes his finger in her side in repatriation, and Sunyoung squeals, diving out of the car as quickly as she can. 

Jongdae pouts at her as he rounds the car, the lights flashing. "I was going to open the door for you." 

"What a man," Sunyoung soothes him, reaching out to wrap her arm around his waist as they head for the elevator. No more stairs for him today - not after the show outside her parents' place. 

Jongdae throws his arm over her shoulders and kisses her temple, allowing himself to be herded into the elevator. 

His apartment on the fourth floor has never seemed far away, but the amount of discomfort she's feeling with her bra lost to the backseat of Jongdae's car and underwear still wet with a mix of her and Jongdae, makes the fourth feel like it may as well be the fortieth.

"We're almost there," Jongdae soothes her. He pets her hair. "I promise you the first shower." Sunyoung leans her head against his shoulder in gratitude. 

"Thanks," she whispers, looking up at him. He sticks his tongue out at her, and Sunyoung mock snaps her teeth. The elevator dings, doors opening. They head down the hall together, clinging to each other all the way to Jongdae's door. 

Jongdae's hand finds its way inside her sweater, other hand holding his phone and wallet. Sunyoung angles to feel his palm more securely against her waist. 

"Keys?" she asks.

"You get it," Jongdae suggests, burying his face in her hair, pretending to drop his weight on her. 

“My bra is still in your car,” Sunyoung laughs, half-heartedly shoving him off to dig Jongdae’s house key out of his pants pocket for him. 

“I’ll just add it to the collection of your clothes already here,” Jongdae says. Sunyoung holds out the key for him, and he snatches it from her with a cheeky grin. 

“Exactly how many things have I left?” Sunyoung asks as Jongdae gets the door open, holding it for her. 

“Enough,” Jongdae answers. He kneels down to unlace her boots for her before working on his own shoes. “I’m planning to wrap them all up in boxes and gift them to you at Christmas.” 

“That’s not a good present!” Sunyoung complains, kicking off her boots. 

“But it will be funny,” Jongdae insists, turning to lock the door behind them. He nods his head toward his bedroom. "You go on ahead. I'll grab some clean towels."

"Bless you," Sunyoung calls back. She drops her phone on the kitchen counter as she passes, making a beeline for the bathroom. She strips off her sweater and drops it in the threshold of Jongdae’s bedroom door. His laugh echoes in the apartment, and Sunyoung shuts the door behind her. She doesn't lock it.. 

Sure, the car was nice, but the night is young.

Sunyoung takes her time to let the water warm, going to pee and grab a fresh razor from Jongdae's stash. She gets in the shower, taking care of necessities and washing away evidence of the car sexcapade. 

She's halfway through washing her hair when the shower door opens, Jongdae stepping in behind her. He takes over washing her hair wordlessly, more gentle than she is with herself. The touch, the proximity, their nakedness, it sets Sunyoung's body buzzing again. 

Jongdae encourages her to lean her head back while he gently rinses out the conditioner. Sunyoung sighs at the feeling, the gentle scratch of Jongdae's nails over her scalp. Jongdae hums, echoing off the shower walls, and his nails ghost over the base of Sunyoung's skull. She shivers, a gasp escaping her. Jongdae laughs, low and quiet, and he twists Sunyoung's hair, dropping over her shoulder. For only a second, the warm water runs down Sunyoung's back, and she considers whining about the loss of Jongdae's touch. Jongdae, however, seems to be one step ahead of her.

He steps in closer to her, his chest pressed to her back, bodies aligned inch for inch. He's not hard against her, and Sunyoung wonders what his intentions are.

"Hey," Jongdae breathes against her ear, and his lips fall on her bare neck on the side opposite where he'd put her hair. "You're so hot."

Sunyoung laughs, flattered, but the sound is breathy. She watches Jongdae's hands as he wraps his arms around her, the steam and heat of his body keeping her warm. She can't feel the water anymore, Jongdae's back blocking it. 

"I'm supposed to be showering," she tells him, but she doesn't say stop. Jongdae cups her breasts, fingers circling her nipples.

"Me too," Jongdae agrees, but his hands trail down her sides, and she arches. It tickles a little bit, and she tries to wiggle away before Jongdae grabs her hips, holding her still. "I'll shower next," he promises. Sunyoung doesn't have an answer to that.

"Shower sex is a very bad idea," she tries. 

Jongdae laughs again, and she can feel the vibration of the sound against her back. "Please, baby. I have a better idea," he murmurs. One hand comes up to rest against the front of her ribcage, his thumb on her sternum. He can feel her heart rate like this, can feel the way her heart is starting to beat out of her chest in anticipation. His other hand slides down her belly to slip between her legs. 

She bites her bottom lip, sagging against Jongdae as he touches her gently, working her up, making her sensitive. His touch feels more intense, and a rush of warmth between Sunyoung's legs make her tremble, reaching back to grab onto the tops of Jongdae's thighs to keep herself upright.

"Baby," she whispers.

"I've got you," Jongdae assures her, slipping one finger into her, the heel of his palm pressed against the hood of her clit. He's starting to get hard, pressing against the top of her ass, and Sunyoung presses back, widening her stance just a little bit, giving Jongdae just a little more room.

He takes the invitation and presses a second finger into her, rolling his wrist to send sensation catapulting through her. She digs her nails into his legs, unable to stop the moan that rings around them, bouncing off the shower walls. 

"How much," she pants, "sex are we having tonight?"

"Just love being with you," Jongdae reminds her. "Want you. Always." He sucks lightly on her neck, drawing his fingers out of her, spreading her wet over her clit, making his touch smooth. He rolls a nipple between his thumb and first finger, and Sunyoung whines, high-pitched, asking for more. 

"But also, a lot," Jongdae amends, and Sunyoung, with Jongdae's fingers sliding into her, holding her back against him, feels very inclined to agree. He alternates between directly fucking his fingers into her and just touching her, spreading her slick around. With his body blocking the water from the shower, there's nothing to clean away her wet, and the sensations keep mounting. Jongdae carefully rolls his fingers against her clit, and Sunyoung's hips jerk.

Jongdae switches to sliding two fingers into her, rubbing up against her g-spot.

"Fuck, baby," Sunyoung gasps. "Oh, fuck." Jongdae noses up her neck, and she turns her head to kiss him, licking into his mouth. The angle is awkward, her neck bent a little too far, but she doesn't care. "Can I come?" she asks against his mouth. 

"Yeah," Jongdae speaks. "Yeah, I've got you." He stops playing with her breasts to wrap that arm securely around her waist, holding her up. She can feel how hard he is, and she starts to roll her hips with his touches. He presses his fingers over her clit, rubbing in tiny circles. Sunyoung's toes start to curl, and she gives her weight over to Jongdae as she moves against his touch, taking as much as she can.

"It's okay," Jongdae assures. "I've really got you." He squeezes around her waist in confirmation, presses a little harder against her, and kisses the top of her shoulder. Sunyoung goes rigid, body locking up, and then she's shaking, grabbing for the shower wall, for Jongdae, as her orgasm takes her. She can feel herself dripping, and Jongdae slips his fingers back into her, holding still, the heel of his palm over her clit again, sending aftershocks through her. 

"Shit," Sunyoung curses. "Oh my god. Jongdae. Stop, fuck." He eases up, but her body isn't quite done, still squeezing around his fingers as she comes down. Her legs relax, taking her weight again. Jongdae doesn't stop holding her, but he takes his hand away from between her legs, wrapping that arm also around her.

"You okay?" Jongdae asks. Sunyoung nods, testing her footing before she twists in his hold to kiss him. The spray from the shower falls on her face. "You're beautiful," Jongdae tells her. Sunyoung smiles and then sputters at the water spraying in her face. Jongdae laughs at her, letting her go so she can turn back around. 

"Do you want me to get you off?" Sunyoung asks, wiping water off of her face.

"I'm okay," Jongdae tells her. Sunyoung gives a skeptical glances in the direction of Jongdae's mostly-hard dick, and he shakes his head. "Really. I'm fine." Sunyoung huffs, but she isn't exactly going to argue and waste anymore water. 

"I'm becoming a prune," she announces, reaching around Jongdae to grab her loofah from the shelf. Jongdae grabs it from her before she can get any body wash on it. 

"I'll do it," he says. 

Sunyoung flushes. "I can wash myself," she argues. "I'm an adult."

"Yeah, but I want to," Jongdae presses, and he pouts. Sunyoung is so, so weak.

"This is an excuse to touch me.” She speaks like she's complaining. She's not complaining, is perfectly happy to be pampered. Jongdae laughs.

"I don't need excuses, baby," he tells her, his smugness dripping from his voice. He twists her hair out of the way, working the loofah across her shoulders, making sure to wash the suds away before he sets her hair back down on her shoulder. He washes her carefully, going so far as to get down on his knees to wash her feet. Sunyoung balances herself with the shower door. 

"You're ridiculous," she states, fond. Jongdae grins up at her, looking hilarious with his eyes squeezed shut to avoid getting water in them. He stands again, rinsing out her loofah and setting it back on the shelf. 

"Anything for you," he declares, cupping her face gently. He kisses her. "Now, get out of here. I need to wash."

"Shall I wash you?" Sunyoung teases. Jongdae pats her ass. Gives a little squeeze.

"I set a towel for you on the vanity," he says, grabbing his shampoo. "Go on." 

Sunyoung steps around him carefully and opens the shower door just enough to slip out of the shower. She grabs the towel, toweling off her hair first, and pads back into Jongdae's bedroom. He's singing in the shower now, and Sunyoung lets herself smile, leaving the bathroom door open so she can hear him. 

She opens Jongdae's closet, grabbing out a pair of his boxers to sleep in. His sweater from dinner is dropped casually on his shelf instead of folded and put away. Sunyoung grabs it and yanks it over her head, breathing in the smell of Jongdae's cologne and aftershave. The fabric isn't fitted on Jongdae, but it's definitely loose on her. She wanders out to the kitchen to find Jongdae's laptop, disconnecting it from the charger and heading back to his room.

Jongdae is still singing as Sunyoung sets up the laptop, rolling her eyes as she types in his password: 19930812. Her birthday. How original. She's smiling anyway. 

Google chrome is still pulled up with Jongdae's amazon prime, the play movie screen for the third installment of the Lord of the Rings open. Sunyoung clicks start, beginning "The Return of the King" at the same time as she hears the water shut off. The opening credits roll, clashing with Jongdae's singing voice.

"Sunyoung, what are you doing?" he calls from the bathroom.

"Watching a movie," she answers. "Hurry up."

Jongdae dashes out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist, water dripping down his neck from his hair. "Are you watching 'Return of the King' without me?" he practically screeches. 

"Put your clothes on and join me!" Sunyoung orders. She pats the bed next to her. Jongdae scowls at her but turns and drops his towel, giving her a perfect view of his ass. Sunyoung wolf whistles, and Jongdae flashes her with a smirk over his shoulder, digging in his closet for a pair of sleep pants. 

He returns quickly, trying to climb in next to her, but Sunyoung shoves him away.

"At least try to dry off your hair, heathen," she shouts, pushing at his still-bare shoulders. Jongdae shakes his head at her, drops of water flying at her. "Jongdae!"

"Yes, yes," he sighs, turning to pick up his towel and hers from the floor. Sunyoung returns her attention to the movie as Jongdae towels off his hair and hangs their towels. This time, when he clambers into bed next to her, she immediately curls up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I can't believe you started watching without me," Jongdae mutters, poking her side. "Is this my sweater?"

Sunyoung rolls her eyes. "You know it's your sweater."

"Stop stealing my clothes," Jongdae whines, tugging at the fabric.

Sunyoung snorts. "I'll return it at Christmas," she promises. Jongdae glares at her, and she glares back. 

"Want me to restart it?" she asks, reaching for the laptop trackpad. Jongdae grabs her, pulling her back against him. 

"No, it's okay," he says. "I've seen these before." They both have, of course. The Lord of the Rings is a series of classics, but it's the principle of the thing. Sunyoung doesn't argue, relaxing into Jongdae.

"Did you get off after I left?" she asks, one hand linked with Jongdae's across her stomach. She sets her other on his leg on the inside of his knee. Jongdae taps her foot with his.

"Why would I do that when I have you right here?" he whispers. He drops a kiss on her temple. Sunyoung rolls her eyes at him, but the corner of her mouth tips up in the beginning of a pleased smile. Jongdae kisses that too. 

The film goes on, portraying the struggle between good and evil. Sunyoung is also struggling, Jongdae's hand not tangled with her playing with the hem of his sweater hanging down to the tops of her thighs. 

"Pay attention," she hisses, trying to focus on Aragorn accepting a sword to go claim his birthright, and getting horribly distracted by how distracted Jongdae is. 

"I am," Jongdae returns easily. He drums his fingers along her hip bone. "Are you?"

"Yes," Sunyoung snaps, but they're not quite halfway through the film, and she's definitely not paying any attention anymore.

"Are you _sure_?" Jongdae presses, letting go of her hand. He shifts, turning Sunyoung in his hold so that they can face each other. Sunyoung's attention goes to his face, looking between his eyes and his mouth. What is wrong with her?

"Yes?" she tries, and Jongdae rolls his eyes. 

"Nice try, lady," he says, leaning in closer. Is he going to kiss her again? Does he want to have sex? Sunyoung's gotten off twice tonight, but Jongdae hasn't. The car was fun, but it wasn't satisfying the way a couple hours in bed is. Sunyoung's lips brush Jongdae's with his speaking, "What are you thinking about?"

Sunyoung tries to draw back, but Jongdae is holding her. "Nothing?" she offers. 

"You're not paying attention to the movie at all," Jongdae claims.

"No," Sunyoung confirms. 

"Okay," Jongdae says. "Good." He leans over her and shuts his laptop, the sound cutting out a second after the snap of the top closing. He holds himself up, hovering over her, and she settles her hands against his bare chest.

"Do you have something else in mind?" Sunyoung asks. Jongdae hums.

"Yeah," he answers, and he looks up at her through his bangs. "I do." 

Fuck, he's hot.

Jongdae nudges Sunyoung's legs apart with his knees and settles down between them, laying himself over her. Sunyoung lifts her legs to rest her knees against his hips, hooking her ankles behind him. The sweater is hitched up around her waist, and boxer shorts and sleep pants do not do a good job of hiding the feeling of him from her. Sunyoung trails her nails lightly up his chest and over his shoulders, draping her arms around his neck.

"Did you decide how much sex you wanted to have?"

"Just wanna eat you out, actually," Jongdae answers, still staring at her. Sunyoung's breath hitches, and she feels herself nodding before she's even realized that, yes, she would very much like that. Why would she ever not want that? 

"Okay?" Jongdae prompts, reaching down to tug at Sunyoung's boxer shorts. Sunyoung can feel her body reacting at the promised upcoming act. It's been an hour since the last 'round,' yet still she worries, for just a second, if her body can take it.

"I've already come twice," she reminds him. "I'm not sure I can."

"Oh, baby," Jongdae murmurs, leaning in close. "You know that won't be a problem." He kisses her once, just a press of lips. "Besides," he adds, "you can always tell me to stop." He kisses her again, and Sunyoung's arms tighten around his neck, letting herself be carried away by his kiss. His tongue swipes over her lips, and she imagines that against her, inside her, instead. 

Jongdae rolls his hips, rutting shallowly against her, and yeah, this isn't going to be a problem.

Sunyoung's definitely more sensitive from the earlier trysts, her body already seeking for more stimulation, running her hands up and down Jongdae's back. He keeps kissing her, holding himself up with one arm and tracing out little patterns across Sunyoung's skin with the other, his hand slipping under the sweater and back down the outside of her leg, raising little goosebumps on her skin. He keeps pressing up against her, rolling forward, pushing her up a little higher on the bed.

He's starting to get hard again, and the hard press of him against her sends her reeling, a moan slipping from her mouth. Jongdae swallows it, continuing his action until she's mewling against his mouth. 

"Okay," he whispers, drawing back from her. "You ready?"

"Please," Sunyoung murmurs, loves the way that strokes his ego, gets him smirking. She would very much like him to press that smirk right up against her. 

Jongdae ducks down, kneeling on the bed, kissing her belly and biting gently at the soft skin there. Sunyoung props herself up on her elbows, watching him. He closes his hands around the waistband of her boxers.

"Move up," he requests, and Sunyoung does, pushing herself up so her upper back is propped up on Jongdae's pillows. She slips right out of the boxers, and Jongdae drags them the rest of the way down her legs. He encourages her to lift her hips, and he lays the boxers down underneath her. 

"Good idea," she breathes, watching him as he pushes her legs open wider, spread out across the bed. He chuckles, leaning in to kiss her thigh. Sunyoung holds her breath as he kisses across her inner leg to her center. He hovers there, breathing through his mouth, blowing gently.

Sunyoung gasps, trying and failing to keep her breathing steady, Jongdae's snail's pace driving her crazy. A pulse of arousal runs through her, and she can see Jongdae's eyes watching her as a bit of wet drips from her.

"Fuck," Jongdae says like a prayer, and he leans in. He draws his pointed tongue through her folds and dips it inside her, curling up.

"Fuck," Sunyoung echoes, sighing. Jongdae drags the flat of his tongue over her, and draws back to kiss over the hood of her clit. Sunyoung's head falls back, closing her eyes, reveling in the sensation as Jongdae slowly works her up with small kisses and a shallow tongue. 

"Please," she whispers again, mouth falling open, panting slightly. Jongdae closes his lips over her clit and sucks, and Sunyoung cries out, twisting her hands in the sheets.

"Baby," she calls. "Oh, fuck." Jongdae does it again, sucking lightly, and then he dips lower, careful to avoid her clit as he slides his tongue into her. Sunyoung isn't looking at him, knows if she looked it would only speed up this moment, but she can hear the absolutely _filthy_ sound of him fucking her with his tongue, his fingers coming up to spread her open further, letting him push in deeper.

"Hands in my hair if you need to," Jongdae orders quickly, vibration of his voice rattling through her. She opens her eyes and looks down at him between her legs, hovering with index finger shallowly dipped inside her, thumb of that hand held with the slightest pressure over her clit. He won't let her come with his hands, but he's also not going to ease off anytime soon. His pupils are blown, and Sunyoung nods.

"Okay," she agrees. "If it's too much."

"Yeah," Jongdae says, and then he ducks down and takes his hand away to work her over with his mouth again. Sunyoung moans loudly, a cry at the back of her throat, as she leans her head back and arches her back to feel more of him. His tongue slides into her repeatedly, curling up as he does it, and Sunyoung's fingers and toes are starting to feel a little numb with the onslaught of feeling. 

She's dripping down to her ass, can feel how slippery her skin is. Jongdae kneads one thigh with his hand, which feels amazing. With his other, slipped underneath her, he squeezes her ass cheek and dips his fingers between her asscheeks, circling her rim wet with her own slick. 

"Jongdae," Sunyoung murmurs. She slides a hand into his hair, bringing the other up underneath the sweater to caress her own skin, fingernails teasing across her chest. "Please. Oh, god."

Jongdae hums against her, sucking on her clit, and she shouts at the feeling, the vibration against her. In the same moment, Jongdae slides a finger into her ass and his thumb slips into her, creating a feeling of overwhelming fullness. He fucks her shallowly with his hand like that, still sucking on her clit, and it feels spectacular, feels incredible.

It's kind of Sunyoung's favorite, and he knows it.

"God, baby," Jongdae murmurs, drawing back and leaning up to kiss along her hip bones, breathing hard as he keeps her high on pleasure with his fingers in her. "You doing okay?"

Sunyoung has to swallow hard before she can answer, rocking her hips down to get more of the feeling of Jongdae's fingers inside her. "I'm great," she chokes out. "Fuck, yeah. I - don't tease me. Fuck."

"Okay," Jongdae promises. He ducks back down, kisses her clit, and then fucks his tongue into her beside his thumb, nose bumping her clit. 

"Jongdae," Sunyoung breathes out alongside a high, breathy moan. She's close, and Jongdae holds her there, close but not close enough to come. She sees he's rocking his hips side to side, probably hard and aching in his pj pants, desperate for some relief. 

Fuck, she wants to see him come too.

"More," Sunyoung demands. "Come on, come on." Jongdae complies, humming again as he sucks hard over her, circling her clit with his tongue and pressing his fingers as deep into her as he can. Sunyoung's body is starting to tighten up, muscles fluttering.

"Oh, god," she manages. Jongdae switches out his thumb for a couple fingers of his other hand, both hands on her, in her, and his mouth on her, and Sunyoung wants to watch the way he fucks her, wants to watch the way he eats her out and hums in pleasure at her pleasure, but her eyes are rolling back, her heels pressing against the bed to lift her closer to him.

"Fuck," she gasps, and she can’t stop the rush. She comes hard, hips jerking, riding his face, hearing her own voice as if it's not hers as she cries, chest heaving, soft cashmere teasing her nipples. Jongdae takes his hand away, sitting up on his knees as Sunyoung breathes, trying to calm down.

It takes a moment of blinking to get her vision to focus, but when it does, she meets Jongdae's eyes, sees his lips and chin wet with her slick. 

"Let me get you off," she says, sitting up. The boxers underneath her are wet and definitely need to be washed. This time, Jongdae doesn't argue, raising up to push his sleep pants down to his knees. Sunyoung drags her fingers through her own wet, shuddering at the sensitivity, and wraps her hand around Jongdae's cock, using her thumb to smear his precome around the head. 

"Sunyoung," Jongdae groans, head falling forward to look down at her as she strokes him, quick and tight, leaning forward to drop a kiss at the head of his cock. This isn't going to take much at all. "Oh, god, baby." Jongdae's hips push forward, fucking himself into the circle of her fingers, and Sunyoung looks up to meet his gaze.

"On me, baby," she encourages. "Come on." She keeps up her pace, digging her thumb into the underside of his cock and using her other hand to cup his balls, gentle, teasing. Jongdae's mouth falls open.

"Gonna come," he warns, and Sunyoung pushes her shoulders back, showing him the swell of her breasts in his sweater. "Fuck."

Jongdae's hips stutter, and his voice breaks as he comes across her chest, hot and white on her skin. Sunyoung watches him, grabbing for his still wet hand to help hold him upright. 

"You're incredible," Jongdae tells her when he can breathe again. Sunyoung laughs. 

"Incredibly filthy _again_," she corrects. Jongdae ducks down to kiss her, and Sunyoung lets him, tasting herself in his mouth. 

"Shower?" he asks, and Sunyoung murmurs her yes, helping Jongdae off the bed before he helps her up, careful to keep their mess on her and not lose it to the sheets. 

"This feels like deja vu," Sunyoung says, grimacing at how slippery and wet she feels. She glances down. "Oh god, your sweater."

"It's fine," Jongdae says, leading her towards the bathroom. "I'll just wash it." They step into the bathroom, the tiles chilly but the air still a little warm from their earlier shower. Jongdae switches the water on while Sunyoung carefully gets the sweater off. She holds it out in front of her to check the damage: maximum.

At least it's a white sweater.

She checks the washtag next.

"This is dry clean only, you moron!" she screeches, throwing the sweater at him. Jongdae catches it and drops it on the floor with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good thing I have you to make sure I do my laundry correctly," he says. Sunyoung grabs a hair tie out of the bathroom drawer and twists her hair into a knot on her head.

"I'm not your mother," Sunyoung retorts, brushing past Jongdae to claim the first shower.

"Definitely not," Jongdae mutters, shuddering to match his statement. "You'd make a better wife."

Sunyoung freezes with one foot in the shower. Jongdae turns to face her.

"I really do want to marry you," he says very seriously. Sunyoung, for all her experience with boys and all her distance from her teenage years, blushes.

"You- you have to ask my parents first," is all she manages to say, not a defense, not a rejection. 

Jongdae grins. "Your parents love me," he says. "Pretty sure that won't be a problem."

Sunyoung just snorts and escapes into the shower, closing the door firmly. It's not that she doesn't like the idea of marrying Jongdae, it's that she feels a little too overwhelmed by him sometimes. The way she loves him is different, better, than the way she's ever felt about anyone else. She also wants to be wined, dined, and romanced with a proper proposal. 

She washes her body and leaves the shower on as she steps out to Jongdae waiting with her towel and her toothbrush already set up with toothpaste. 

"You're too sweet," she says, taking both. Jongdae disappears into the shower, and Sunyoung takes her turn to brush her teeth. She returns to the bedroom to get the ruined boxers in the hamper and Jongdae's come-stained sweater in the bag for drycleaning. She's going to leave that embarrassment to him when he takes his stuff to the cleaners. 

Sunyoung steals a t-shirt from Jongdae's collection and grabs a pair of her own underwear from his clean laundry pile.

"Want to actually watch this movie?" Jongdae asks when he exits the bathroom, dressed in his same sleep pants, untouched by come and other bodily fluids. He flicks off the lights. 

"Too tired," Sunyoung claims, crawling into Jongdae's bed and under the covers. Jongdae leaves his towel on the floor this time and crawls into bed next to her. Like clockwork, she turns her back to him, and he drapes himself up against her, cuddling her against his warm chest and dragging the blankets up over them both. 

"Love you," Jongdae murmurs against Sunyoung's shoulder, dropping a kiss there. 

"Mm," she returns. "You too. You know that."

"So lucky," Jongdae agrees, arms secure around her. Sunyoung relaxes, matching her breathing to Jongdae's. As expected, he drifts off first, and Sunyoung twists in his hold to face him instead. She drags her fingers through his hair and traces out his sleeping face before she leans in to kiss him goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, baby," she whispers, turning back around and letting sleep take her away too. She doesn't dream, and when she wakes up, she thinks of that old Dr. Seuss quote that says love is when reality is finally better than dreaming. Something like that. The blankets have disappeared at sometimes in the night, but Sunyoung isn't cold with Jongdae still wrapped around her, holding her tightly but carefully, like she’s precious. 

She huffs out a little laugh and refuses to move, reveling in a weekend morning and having no need to get up. Coffee would be good, but she can wait until Jongdae wakes up. She’s not sure she wants to leave the warmth of bed yet, and besides, she’s kind of sore. Nothing hurts, but there is a pleasant twinge between her legs that speaks of the absolutely incredible night she and Jongdae had had. 

She drifts in and out of dozing, not really sleeping but not really awake either. She stretches out one leg, trying not to jostle Jongdae. She can feel him against her, starting to harden the more she moves, cock nestled against her ass. The clock reads a quarter past nine when she feels Jongdae shifting behind her, slowly waking up.

“Bright,” he complains, snuggling closer to her, burying his face in her neck. 

“Forgot to close the blinds last night,” Sunyoung whispers more than she speaks. Her mouth tastes disgusting, and she licks at her teeth and scrunches her nose.

Jongdae just groans, shoving his leg between hers, and Sunyoung knew she could feel he was hard. He mumbles a little moan, kissing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder with dry lips. He rocks slightly, the head of his cock slipped between her legs, rubbing at her center.

One would think they’d had enough of each other, but that’s the thing about desiring someone: there’s no limit to it. 

“Are you even awake?” Sunyoung questions, Jongdae’s slight movements against her lethargic and unhurried. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae answers, but it’s unconvincing. The soreness makes Jongdae’s touch just a little more noticable, and Sunyoung angles her hips back to feel more of him. He goes slow, waking up, arms still wrapped around her. Sunyoung finds one of Jongdae’s hands and tangles their fingers together. She lifts their joined hands to her lips, kisses the back of Jongdae’s hand. He hides his laugh in her hair, and Sunyoung is smiling too. 

The low hum of want isn’t at all like it was last night, both of them too tired to hurry to touch, to taste, to feel. It’s not early morning, but when they went to sleep somewhere only just before dawn, it sure feels like it. Still, Jongdae’s fingers trailing across her lower belly, slipping under the waistband of her underwear, is enough to kickstart her body. 

She gets wet easily in the mornings, body warm and relaxed. Jongdae likes to take advantage, and she doesn’t mind. He lets go of her hand to tug her underwear carefully down her legs, the shirt she’d borrowed pooling around her waist.

“If you make me need another shower, you’re also putting lotion all over me,” Sunyoung tries to threaten as Jongdae lays back down behind her, adjusting his grip to her hip. Jongdae smiles against the back of her neck, shoving his sleep pants down and kicking them away.

“You’re making excuses for me to touch you,” he says, and yeah, he’s not really wrong. Sunyoung doesn’t answer, just throws her leg back over Jongdae’s, opening up to feel him better. 

“Can I?” he asks, and Sunyoung just grabs his hand again response, humming a yes. Jongdae slips into her, rocking slowly, his cock sliding over her g-spot repeatedly at this angle. At this speed, Sunyoung’s soreness becomes a pleasant ache, and she sighs softly at the feeling. She’s not sensitive yet, doesn’t really feel any mounting pleasure, but Jongdae is moaning softly against her neck, the sound ringing through her like a pleasure of its own. 

“You feel so good,” Jongdae tells her, breath puffing along her jaw, and Sunyoung just angles herself to get him deeper, feeling more of him. “You’re amazing.”

“I hope you never stop complimenting me,” Sunyoung says, lightly but seriously. Jongdae squeezes their clasped hands.

“I will never,” he promises. He doesn’t pick up speed, but the intensity grows, Jongdae sliding in with a little more force. His breathing grows a little more ragged, and Sunyoung whines, pressing back.

“Want to see you,” Jongdae complains, and Sunyoung hums in agreement. Jongdae’s hand releases hers and slides down to the back of her thigh instead, lifting her leg gently until he can kiss her knee. Then, he slides out of her and rolls back. Sunyoung rolls toward him, reaching for him already, and Jongdae grunts softly as he pushes up, lifting himself up over her. Sunyoung brings her legs up to bracket his hips, and Jongdae slides back into her, holding himself up with one hand, the other grabbing hers again.

He fucks her like that, slow, gentle, intense, fingers tangled. They don’t kiss, but morning sex wasn’t made for that. Jongdae doesn’t look away from her face for even a moment, and Sunyoung bites her lip, watching him too. She can see the pleasure he feels written plainly on his features, and it encourages her own as she moves with him, simply feeling him.

“I love you,” she whispers, her voice pitched high, tone breathy. She’s starting to feel real pleasure now, her muscles fluttering around Jongdae, drawing him in. He can feel it too, his hips stuttering. 

“Baby,” Jongdae murmurs, finally moving a little faster. Between them, body heat and a little sweat, the intensity burns, driven by emotion more than physical want. Jongdae’s thumb strokes the side of Sunyoung’s hand, and it’s that slight sensation, just a little, sweet touch, that brings her up. 

“Oh,” she sighs, her orgasm building quickly and flowing through her. It’s not intense like last night, doesn’t arch her back up from the sheets, coming on quickly and leaving quickly, but it still feels amazing, waves drawn out by Jongdae’s continued easy rhythm. He doesn’t remain steady long, leaning down and dropping his weight on her to bury his face in her neck. Sunyoung curves her calf over his back, and Jongdae fucks into her faster, chasing his own orgasm.

The long moan he exhales when he comes reverberates in Sunyoung’s ears, and she squeezes his hand and pets his back as he continues to rock his hips, dragging out his pleasure until he’s pulling out, wincing a little with oversensitivity. 

Jongdae flops down to the side, holding their linked hands between them. 

“Good morning,” he says, breathless, and Sunyoung can’t help herself, bursting out laughing. 

“Good morning,” she copies him, and he laughs too.

“I’ll make coffee,” he offers, stretching out his legs. Sunyoung quickly leans down to pinch his thigh, and Jongdae yelps, scrambling off the bed and grabbing his sleep pants from the foot of it, hopping into them. His ass bounces with his little jump, but Sunyoung's still not enough to make a wise crack of it. 

He takes the bathroom first, in there for long enough to brush his teeth and use the toilet. In that time, Sunyoung spaces out, kind of dozing off again. She jerks back awake when the bathroom door opens. 

Jongdae crosses the room to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'll make coffee," he repeats. "And start on breakfast. You take your time, okay?" Sunyoung grabs his hand, nodding in agreement. Jongdae kisses her hand and brushes her hair back from her face. "Don't take too long," he requests. 

"No promises," Sunyoung returns. Jongdae throws on a sweatshirt before he heads out to the kitchen, easing his bedroom door shut as he goes. 

Sunyoung stretches her arms up and flexes her toes. She doesn't need a shower, but she really needs to pee and clean herself up, brush the nasty taste out of her mouth. Probably get some lotion on her skin too. 

When Sunyoung emerges from the bathroom, the smell of coffee and bacon sizzling in a pan greets her along with the sound of Jongdae humming along to whatever music he's playing on his phone. 

She goes on a quick hunt in his closet for socks and one of his giant oversized cardigans. She shucks them on and hurries out to the kitchen. 

Sunyoung walks out to see Jongdae's plugged her phone in for her and has hacked her spotify account. 

"Who is this?" she asks, sitting down at the table. Jongdae flips a few pieces of bacon over and grabs a coffee mug, filling it nearly to the brim. "Bless you," she murmurs when he gives it to her.

Jongdae just smiles. "It's some guy," he answers very specifically. He checks her phone. "Jacob Lee. The chill hits playlist on spotify." 

"It's nice," Sunyoung murmurs, happy to listen to Jongdae hum along as he scrambles eggs and pops bread in the toaster. 

Sunyoung gets up from her coffee to check his fridge for fruit, finding kiwis, oranges, and two slightly overripe bananas.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to refrigerate bananas?" she calls out, pulling them out of the fridge.

"They go bad too fast," Jongdae argues. Sunyoung grabs a bowl and a cutting board. Jongdae hands her a peeler and a knife, and she makes a quick fruit salad while Jongdae handles the stove. 

"I'll get plates, baby," Jongdae tells her when she drops the cutting board in the sink. "You can relax."

"Too good to me," Sunyoung praises, dropping a kiss on his cheek as she passes, carrying her fruit salad to the table. She picks at it while she waits, drinking her coffee and tapping her nails on the table in time with whatever song is playing. 

"So," Jongdae starts when he's spooning eggs onto two plates, adding toast and bacon. "What do you think about dinner with my parents tonight?" 

Sunyoung's mind flashes back to the day before, and she shows Jongdae a cheeky grin. "Only if you let me ambush you in the stairwell," she says. Jongdae laughs and drops her plate in front of her.

"I like where your head's at." He returns to the kitchen to grab forks for both of them. 

"I'll meet your parents whenever you want," Sunyoung answers him very seriously. Jongdae's face splits into a huge, relieved smile. 

"Great," he says. "Mom'll love you." He leans over to pat her knee, and his smile turns wicked. Sunyoung's heart jumps to her throat, knowing that face and the terrible schemes it means he's concocted. Whatever it is, Sunyoung thinks she's down for whatever Jongdae wants. He feels the same, has made that abundantly clear every day they've been together.

Maybe that's what it means to be really, truly, deeply in love.

Sunyoung swallows hard, anticipating. 

"And after you meet my parents," Jongdae murmurs, low and full of promise, "if you want, I'll fuck you dirty in my car."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, my glorious return to AO3.... no it's not Virulent. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> GO VROOM LIKE A BLACK CAR


End file.
